Not a cross over
by Gerbilnator
Summary: 50 ordinary citizens are given items from history, fiction, and mythology to do battle to obtain their prize…ORVID TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY YOU PUNK.
1. Prologue:Attack of the(boring)exposition

Prologue: Attack of the (Boring)exposition

**Author notes: Please submit and criticism and advice on how to improve as i do want to improve my terrible ****writing.**

31/12/2017

I looked into the Murray River, as the city lights danced all around.

"10! 9! 8! 7!" I hear people shout in the distance as others nearby joined the chant. I should probably be jumping in as well.

"6! 5! 4!" It was almost deafening, god I could feel my ears and chest.

I felt impotent in the ability to shout; in fact if I wanted to be dramatic, I could describe myself as a single drop of rain during the great storm. Heh so cheesy.

"3! 2! 1!"

A single light shoots up into the sky, upon reaching a certain point until…it explodes into beautiful of magenta colours.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Shouts from hundreds- no thous- whatever half the population of Melbourne is, booms through the city in near perfect unison.

and soon after, other fireworks follow. Everyone admiring the sight, but before I could appreciate it myself, I felt a tremor in my mind, a sudden headache. I fell to the ground… it only got worst from there.

Horrified? Terrified? They're 2 words with similar, but completely different meanings. Both could have been applied to how I felt, and it felt like a heart attack.

My arms turned numb as they both trembled. It felt like there was something in my chest and was stabbing against my heart. I tried to call out unable to form a single word. I could feel the muscles in my eyes tensing as my vision turned dark.

I blinked and suddenly the scenery changed from the crowded city street along the river, to plain simple grasslands, with the sky a clear blue, but what was most noticeable was that, white ghost like figures surrounded me. Their outlines are all differently, but they're literally paper white, with no eyes or mouths, though their facial features seems slightly visible and the most important thing was the fact that… I was white too.

"What's going on!?" Someone was panicking, but considering the context I wanted to join them.

With this people started murmuring and shouting, I wasn't able to calm down, that experience in the city, was disorientating. I looked around frantically and tried to figure something out. When I was calm enough pinched myself this was not a dream. I counted my fingers, 10 fingers I was in a stable set of mind, but my doubts of whether this was reality became even more distorted as I came upon another realization of what was missing above me.

"THERE'S NO SUN!" Somone shouted in panic.

"SILENCE!" a rather strong authoritative voice called out and with it silence came, "I HAVE BROUGHT YOU ALL HERE SO LISTEN! And to assure you all, this is not a dream, you are not dead and aliens have not abducted you, I have borrowed your minds and will return you to where you belong after I explain myself." He would probably explain a lot of questions and give us some answers.

"Now all 50 of you are gathered here today for a simple, yet complex reason… you shall all participate in my GAME!" He rose more questions then answers.

I tried to let out a flat "what" but no sound came out of my mouth. Normally on tv or during a movie or just during assemble at my school, when something confusing is said, there would be a lot of talking from the audience.

"The winner shall receive a wish," he informed

"Now to explain the rules of this game, it is to simply say: survive or dominate." He exclaimed joyfully.

I tried to let out another "what", but nothing came out…He muted us…

"Each and every one of you will be participating in a battle-royal tournament, the arena shall be all of Australia starting in Victoria, lasting all year, now to win you must reach Uluru and touch the sacred orb with your chosen 'item'. This 'item' shall be something from fiction or history, given to you upon your request. The orb will only appear at mid-night next new years, so do not worry until then, however it is recommended to off as many of your rivals as soon as possible. To defeat your rivals you must stop them from being able to reach the sacred orb, either destroying their item's usability, damaging them to the point where they are unable to continue, or death. As long as you have your 'items', you will be attracted towards your rivals, randomly encountering them on the streets, a meeting set up by FATE ITSELF!"

"A problem is often concealment of these 'items', so do not worry, non-participants will subconsciously ignore them. Now, a personal explanation shall be provided to those of you are still confused, later" He informed.

"Your bodies shall be changed, so that you are able to wield these items, so choose carefully, remember they can be anything, even myths and legends, so choose wisely… ah yes to make this more interesting, when another participant's item is within a Kilometer of you, their presence will be notified and you will know how many of them there are, but you shall not know their exact location, also when an item wielder is eliminated through permanent means such as death or the destruction of their item everyone shall be alerted of what item was eliminated, participation is mandatory, whether you go to Uluru or not is your choice, but there will be forces forcing you there near the end of the year, I wish you all luck."

I was suddenly seated in a chair, in a completely white room now, with my body back to normal.

"Please choose any item you please, take as much time as you wish, time is frozen while you are choosing." A voice calls out; this voice is different like a young woman or a kid younger then me.

I tried to think for a moment, but a thought bothered me.

"I can ask questions right?" I muttered trying to sound as polite as I can, I was still nervous and confused.

"Of course" It responds.

"We can't wish for an item that already grants wishes…can we?"

"Of course you can." There was something off-putting about the way it said that.

"But there's some sort of draw back isn't there?"

"…Yes, an unspoken rule is that the item you wish for, must have a method of being beaten by other participants, but if not then the Item shall become…defective or reduced in terms of power, there's already 2 who have suffered from this in this game and that is someone requesting the infinity gauntlet and dragon balls, so what do you request for your item"

I thought for a moment, trying to process all of this. Strangely all of the rules we were told earlier were stuck in my head.

I took a deep breath and began to think. I needed something unique, something clever, complex and AWSOME, no wait awesomeness doesn't matter. I also need it to be easy to use. It has to be something that isn't easy to anticipate as well, it has to be something...Bizarre, no that joke was overused.

I smiled, with this item I could dominate! An army of warriors all with unique and individual powers!

"Stand arrows from JOJO's Bizarre Adventure please." I request politely, but I may have come of as smug from my wicked smile, but I was simply overjoyed.

"As you request," I hear, as a golden arrow appears in my hand.

The golden arrow is about half a meter long, twice the size of a standard ruler. The arrowhead is also golden, but with a silver lining around the tip, the shape is exactly the same of the standard stand arrow, shown in 'Diamond is unbreakable' (if you don't know the shape of something, then Google it), the only difference I notice is that the markings are in the shape of a butterfly? Well that's how I see it.

As I examine it notes appear in my head.

-Your arrow works and functions similarly to the 'stand arrows' seen in JoJo's bizarre adventure.

-Stabbing someone will result in him or her unlocking a stand, whether that stand functions or not will depend on the user.

-The stab wound will always be a black hole the size of a coin; it will immediately heal if the victim has a strong fighting spirit.

-The stab wound will only be lethal if it strikes vital areas and does not immediately heal.

-Stands generated by the arrow can only be seen by other stand users and participants.

-Stands generated by the arrow can only be affected by other stands, magic and the items used, by your rivals

-Stabbing someone already with a stand, or their stand will yield no benefits and may even result in death.

-When the arrow's usability is non-existent, then all stands created by the arrow will disappear.

Those were the parameters of my item.

As I opened my eyes, I realized I was back in Melbourne city, the fireworks were still exploding and immediately I became alerted of 5 rivals within a kilometer of my position. I immediately regretted my decision to getting the arrow. I was not a natural leader, I cannot maintain an army and most of all I was in danger at this very moment, so I couldn't build my army yet. There should be a fight breaking out soon, so I place the arrow in my bag and started running to the car. There is nothing cowardly about a tactical retreat.

**Author's notes: I'm kind of disappointed with how this chapter turned out, as I felt it was kinda boring, but then again this is meant to be a prologue telling the reader everything, so yeah. If you have any ideas for items then you can tell me cause, some of these items are crappy and weird, or place holders.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: I'm a lot happier with this chapter as it's more fun to read and flows a bit better.**

4 weeks have passed since that event for young Orvid. For the last 4 weeks his preparations have been rather minimal, he has also not left his house, meaning that he is yet to encounter an opponent. The only preparation he has done is testing the capabilities of his stand.

Currently he is watching a video about swordplay while playing with some marbles, not the most useful of things since he is more of a boxer, but it is a hobby of his, admittedly a bit nerdy, but enjoyment and stress-relief is something important for a student of his age. However suddenly he was alerted of a presence.

"Hey mum I'm going for a run can I go, need to get some exercise!" he stated in a strange and broken combination of English and Vietnamese, before changing into a grey hoodie and track pants.

With his sneakers and arrow on he went for a walk to look for the 'participant'.

"I was dumb, thinking I could go the entire holidays without a hitch" Orvid sighed as he walked around.

Orvid recalled the words of the person he referred to as the 'game master', a term he wasn't really happy with, but considering he could've titled him as 'the entity' or 'god', which were stupid, and 'game master' was more fitting. Orvid remembered how "FATE ITSELF!" would force him to encounter the other 'participants', so it was better to meet them on the streets, pretending to be looking for others, then giving away where he lives.

He turned a corner to see the Silver-Super-Mega-Force-Power-Ranger (Dear god what a long title), or Silver Gokaiger for the Super Sentai fans. Orvid cursed internally at how dangerously close it was to his home.

"I'm guessing from that arrow, you're the guy I'm looking for?" The man exclaimed trying to sound cool, Orvid made note that he had an average build and sounded to be early-twenties perhaps, late teens.

"Yep, and I'm guessing your weapon is either the Morpher or the key for the silver Gokaiger or the silver Ranger?"Orvid questioned.

"Silver Gokaiger and your weapon is the stand arrow, so you have a stand right?" The man definitely sounded like an adult to Orvid.

"Yep," Orvid muttered before summoning his stand in full view.

The stand was strange to say the least. It looked like the combination of an android with the body of a mannequin. Its "face" was smooth and featureless, no nose, or mouth, just a pale grey mask, with 2 round glowing circles for eyes. The rest of the body was black with plates of armor around its body, and balls for joints, but you wouldn't be able to tell as there was a black bathrobe covering most of its body.

"Neat, a bit ridiculous and well BIZZARRE," The man mutter, though he was wearing a helmet, Orvid knew the man was smiling at his own over-used joke.

"It's a close range power type with a range of 2 meters, basically Starplatnium, a bit slimmer though, as you can see, I call it Simple plan or SP for short" Orvid boasted happily.

"You do realize that's the initials for Star platinum as well right?" The man asked, showing a bit of confusion in his voice, "Also I don't think Simple Plan is a band that Araki would listen to, you can't just find a random band name and slap it on your stand, thinking of a stand name through that method is just lazy and-"

"Look are we going to fight or what?" Orvid asked slightly embarrassed that he did not realize this.

The man shouted "GOKAI SPEAR!" before taking out a silver trident with a blue blade and rushing forward.

Orvid took a brief moment to analyze the scenery and think of a plan.

They were on the walkway path to the left of the street, despite living in a wealthy area, with multiple 2-story houses, the sub-urban streets are relatively free of cars away from the highway. There shouldn't be many witnesses as most people were sleeping or at work. His opponent was the width of a house away, but closing the distance fast, so Orvid bent his knees slightly to have a good grip on the ground. Left leg forward, and right hand gripping on his arrow.

Although it sounds cool the way it is written here, if we take a close look at Orvid's thoughts it would be in dot points and like this:  
-Same side of street

-No cars

-Good neighborhood

-NO WITNESSES

-His getting closer

-Get ready to fight

The man took his trident and ran forward ready to impale Orvid, mimicking the movements of the Gokaiger he was dressed as. Orvid summoned his stand quickly to respond. SP backhanded the spear and redirected the trajectory to its right, sending the man into the grass. The man quickly recovered by preforming a barrel roll and brought his spear back, swinging it in a clockwise direction. SP countered by punching the spear below the blade, causing a slight tremble in the man's posture. Orvid knew this was the opportunity to strike and summoned SP's arm around his left side and went in for a punch, going for a heavy-punch at the chest. However, his opponent quickly maneuvered the shaft of the trident to block, the force from the strike.

Unfortunately for our silver Gokaiger the force of the punch carried through causing his feet to hover across the road. The man tried to use his trident to slow himself down by stabbing it into the ground, sparks were sent flying until his back was slammed into a brick wall on the other side of the street.

The man stood up and faced Orvid, now on parallel sides of the street the distance between them would not be easy to close.

"That was cool," Orvid said, unable to contain his excitement.

"Yeah just like in the show, also GOKAI SPEAR! GUN MODE!" The man shouted as he transformed his trident into its blaster and shot the bullets at Orvid, but SP responded quickly grabbing the bullets as they came at its host, easily predicting where the bullets would land.

Realizing how pointless it was, the man transformed it into its trident form and both opponents ran forward. Orvid sent SP forward for a strike, but the man simple knocked it to the side and just as quickly he plunged his right foot onto the ground and preforming a mule kick on Orvid, sending him flying onto the grass on the other side of the street. Orvid clutched his chest in pain, his opponent on the other hand stood up back straight ready to finish him of, before noticing a golden arrow on the concrete, right in front of him.

"Well it was fun," The man muttered with genuine enjoyment, he spun his trident around spearhead facing downwards, "But I gotta move on."

However before he could do anything SP performed a drop kick causing him to stumble towards its user. To explain why Simple Plan was able to operate outside of 2 meters from Orvid, we must first understand it's ability. Most stands lose all of their power or cannot operate outside of their effective range, however Orvid's stand can bypass this, because it has multiple modes, completely changing what type of stand it is. In its close-range power type or close range mode, it is super strong, fast and has high precision, but cannot leave its range of 2 meters, it's automatic mode, however can, although it will lose most of that power it can operate perfectly for surprise attacks and as a decoy.

Orvid quickly got up and tackled the man, as he was still of balanced.

"RETURN, SIMPLE PLAN (This is what Kira Yoshikage shouted to turn off 'Bites the dust')!" Orvid shouted as his stand summoned itself around his arm.

"ORA!" Orvid cried out as he punched opponent in the chest.

Cracks formed around the concrete on the road as Orvid went over to grab his arrow, slightly out of breath. The reason Orvid had brought his item; despite it being worthless in combat, was that it had 2 uses. His opponent should have a sense of morals of some kind and they would go for his 'item' and spare his life. Even if they were complete psychopaths going for his arrow would immediately make him vulnerable, so it made perfect bait. His opponent was also aware of what JOJO was, so by informing him that his stand was a close range power type, should cause his opponent to let their guard down, not realizing his stand was still there thanks to its ability to gain range by switching modes. The key to any battle is opportunity.

Orvid walked over to secure his arrow. He cringed a bit, as he felt like a weaboo, for shouting out ORA like that, but it didn't matter. His chest still felt a bit sore, more then he expected it to. He took a moment to catch his breath and realized what he did.

"Ah crap, councils going to have to pay for that," Orvid muttered as the realization of property damage, something he was trying to avoid, sadly adrenaline is hard to control.

As he finished this statement, his opponent stood up, the man was now clutching his chest in pain, similar to how Orvid was earlier.

"gokai… CHANGE!" His opponent struggled to mutter.

Although it was foolish, Orvid allowed him to transform well aware that it was arrogant, but common courtesy to allow your opponent to transform. Instead Orvid opted to strike a pose and pose menacingly, he stood sideways, right-side facing his opponent and leaned backwards. He used his right leg for support, placed his right hand on his chin and pointed towards his opponent with the left.

ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ

As he inserted the green figure into his morpher an overly excited voice with a thick Japanese accent shouted "HURRICANEGER!" transforming into the samurai of the Hurricanegers. The man took of his golden armor and shouted "FACE CHANGE!" as he tapped his helmet switching the top of the star symbol with a fierier visor. "SHURIKENGER!" the voice exclaimed as the man took a battle stance.

Orvid and his opponent both rushed forward for a final desperate attempt.

"SP's fist theoretically should be able to damage the blade," Orvid thought to himself.

Orvid stood and watched as his stand sent out a flurry of strikes, while his opponent did the same, but with a sword.

Both parties were doing their best to beat the other in this clash. Orvid was sweating as he tried to maintain focus, being a hot day did not help that. He could feel the blade on his fists, it was not much, but the pain was still there, like someone was tapping their nails on him.

Sparks flew as they clashed; Orvid glared struggling to maintain focus. They say shouting allows you to put out more energy, but they were in a sub-urban area, so screaming like an idiot is a rather bad idea. Moments passed as the clash went on, but SP found an opening and took a quick jab into the helmet. This staggered his opponent allowing SP to send another flurry of jabs into his opponent causing him to go flying. The strikes were relatively light and the suit provided a lot of protection meaning that he would survive. Orvid sighed believing the battle to be over, however his opponent got up again with clear signs of injury, as soon as the man got onto his feet.

"You know I didn't want to do this, but" He was struggling to let his words out, super enhanced or not he was still injured, "you leave me no choice, I'll have to use my secret technique."

Orvid panicked and took up a defensive stance. His opponent might go into his ultimate form, or maybe bring out the megazord. There were too many possibilities as Orvid braced for what ever technique it was.

The man looked at Orvid and performed his secret technique and last resort

"NIGERUNDAYO!" The man shouted as he spun around and ran as fast as his feet could carry him.

Orvid stood there completely flabbergasted.

"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" Orvid shouted as he made chase.

"THERE IS NOTHING COWARDLY ABOUT A TACTICAL RETREAT!"  
"THERE IS EVERYTHING COWARDLY ABOUT A TACTICAL RETREAT!"

Eventually Orvid ran out of breath and gave up.

"This isn't going to be easy…" Orvid muttered as he walked home with his opponent soon leaving his 1km range.

Later that day Orvid went up to his room and stared at the wall trying to think of a better name for his stand.

**Author's notes: Basically .5 chapters are just really bad jokes.**

Chapter 1.5(Joke)

What if scenario

"It's a close range power type, I call it Simple plan or SP for short" Orvid boasted trying to also sound cool.

"You do realize that's the initials for Star platinum as well right?" The man asked Orvid slightly confused

"Oh that's not a coincidence…" Orvid replied

"Wait wh-"  
"SIMPLE PLAN! ZA WARUDO!" One moment Orvid was standing there shouting, the next he vanished.

The man looked around panicked before noticing the shadow beneath him was getting larger and looked upwards.  
"Oh you have to be kidding me-"

"IT'S A ROAD ROLLER!"

**Author notes: So this is Orvid's stand, i wanted it to be symbolic of how weird Orvid is as he switches from being very passive to aggressive very randomly, I thought it was a pretty neat idea.**

Stand name: Back In Black

User: Orvid Drapper

Stats:

Close-range power mode/Fully automatic state

Destructive power: A/C

Speed: A/C

Range: 2 meters/Infinite

Durability/Staying: A/A

Precision: A/C

Development potential: A

Appearance: The stand 'Back in Black" takes the form of a robotic humanoid similar to a mannequin, while wearing a black bathrobe.

Personality: While in the 'close-range power mode' it has no personality to speak of, but will priorities protecting the user and doing what the user wants. In it's fully automatic state it will adopt the tone and personality similar to that of the user, however it will tend to be a bit more sadistic finding pleasure in toying with it's targets and generally messing with them.

Abilities: The stand is capable of switching between 'modes' referred to the user as 'Close-range power mode' and 'Fully automatic mode'.

Close-range power mode: In this mode the stand has the high strength, speed, precision and durability, almost comparable to Star platinum, the user has full control of the stand mentally, unless it would act on it's own in reflex to something such as blocking a projectile. However to use this mode to it's full potential will cause the user to lose stamina greatly.

Fully automatic mode: The effective range of this stand is 2 meters, any stand that steps outside of it's effective range will always become defective, often being unable to use it's ability or full physical capabilities. However the user may switch to this mode of his stand to lengthen its effective range. In this state the user has almost no control over the stand, it shall only obey the last mental order the user had and will only be controlled henceforth through verbal commands. The stand is capable of wandering far distances and tracking targets independent of the user, however must sacrifice its speed, precision and strength, causing them to fall greatly.

More modes may be unlocked based on user's growth.


End file.
